1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus which permits the use of a specific function when a license is valid, a method of controlling the same, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that the use of software or a specific function of an apparatus is permitted by licensing (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-135294). Further, there has been proposed an MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral) provided with a communication function, including a function of communication by facsimile or e-mail. Furthermore, sales activities for promotion of sale of a transmission function have been conducted by causing the MFP to incorporate a “trial transmission function” which permits the trial use of the transmission function without purchasing a license until the user uses the transmission function a predetermined number of times (e.g. 100 times).
Now, it can be easily imagined that when a document or the like is transmitted using the above-mentioned transmission function, a receiving end will send a response to the transmitting end.
However, when the license for the transmission function is not valid, even if there is a response, reception of the response is refused, or even if reception of the response is permitted, handling of received data is inhibited, which can cause trouble with the responding side. More specifically, there is a fear that the responding side cannot send a document desired to be sent, or even when the desired document successfully reaches the destination, the responding side cannot check the contents of the document. On the other hand, if the use of the transmission function is permitted without restrictions before validating a license for the transmission function, there arises an inconvenience that the interest of a license managing side is impaired.